Winter heat
by OneShotGoddess
Summary: More CeilxSebastian smut. MA. Ceil goes into heat, this is his week of sexual desires brought into the light. Will add more chapters soon. *Warning: Mention of Rape and male pregnancy in later chapters.*
1. Chapter 1

(Sabastian's POV)

I wasn't sure what woke me first, the shaking of the bed, the gentle groans of my mate or the sweet smelling aroma that wafted through the air, waking other parts of my body. I turned, looking to the left, eye cracked open just the slightest as I look around the room. Many questions flowed through my mind, why was the bed shaking? Why did I wake up- as most nights, unless demanded by my mate were left alone, allowing both of us to sleep freely? Other demons didn't dare come close to our chambers, many feared me as one of the strongest demons, others preferred to stay away, also affected by my mate's pheromones and left to fend to themselves like animals.

My eyes fell back to my mate, his frame still shaking. I didn't need a clock to tell me it was well past midnight, mid-morning actually, probably two or three in the human world, hard to tell exactly as this realm, the realm of demons flowed in a different timeline, a different dimension. But it would take time for the human aspects of my new mate to fade away. While no longer human, eighteen years of humanity was hard to wash away in a few months.

Finally after a few moments of glancing around my eyes fell on my mate. The tell-tale shaking of his hips, his gentle thrusts into the mattress below him and his hands sliding all over himself, clearly hating the way his body betrayed him. He was in heat. That much was obvious. Despite the sweet smells he was giving off and the steadily growing hardness in my pants I waited, staying still as I watched him. My mate hadn't changed much, physically changing his body from human to a demon, a cat demon like myself but he held onto his pride, often fighting me to the last moment before giving into his desire. Some would find it annoying, constantly pushing and working to get him to submit but the fight was thrilling and the sweet victory I felt was all so worth it when he did submit. He lasted about another minute, his pride pushing him through, but the heat, like always, the pain was too much and with a smile, I hear his shaking voice call for me.

"O-Oh, S-Sebastian... Please," My mate whispered, his smalls ear pressed against his head like he didn't want to hear how needy his voice was sounding, how desperate for me he really was. I smile, watching his tail, black like the rest of him swish back and forth, looking for heat, my heat before its once again wrapped around his leg. It seems he was still fighting me. I smile, as the act causes him to cry out, leaning against the mattress as his flicking tail rubs against his sensitive erection, a fact he hadn't thought of. I knew he knew I was watching him, leaning to the side of the bed and smile as that defiant glare locks with mine once more. I feel a shiver run through my body, one filled with lust at the promised fight.

But all that fight faded away as I move, sliding my hand across the sheet and up his back, gently brushing his ears, feeling the soft fur jumping towards mine. I could feel the electricity between us, the bond asking for my magic, my knot. I guess he was struggling for quite some time, his fur was fairly wet, sticking to his head as my fingers ran over his ears. He groans again, this time in pain as his head finally turn, blood red eyes flashing sapphire. The bond was fairly new, the magic still ran through his veins but hadn't sunk in, his body was still in shock as it looked for the soul I had consumed. His eyes flashed red, the low whine back again as his hands slid across the sheets, making it halfway as his body all but begged him for the next best thing, my power, but like before I watch as that hand stops, inches from me. His eyes now Sapphire as he fights the need to submit. Deciding to meet him halfway my hand moves, pulling his body closer to mine to save him the embarrassment of asking.

"Shh, it's okay beloved, I'm here. I got you," I whisper, running my hand over his head again and slowly down his spine, smiling as his back arches, all but following my finger like a game of tag. I didn't have to look, I knew his eyes were once again red, the small pleasured, needy whine that left his lips as my hand moved was enough to prove it but I smiled as his hands curled in the sheets, the sweet moans stopping once again as that glare returns. Only for a moment as suddenly his body jolts, thrusting his body forwards as a painful cry fills the air.

"I-It hurts," Ceil groans, from the pain or embarrassment I wasn't sure. Maybe both as he buried his head in the pillow, his hands gripping the sheets so tight I was surprised they hadn't ripped. Thankfully his claws hadn't come in yet or they would be.

"I know," I say, running a hand down his body again. He wasn't the only one in pain, the sweet smells wafting through the room were enough to mess with even the most experienced demons and he was so close, but his body was still transitioning. His skin still breakable, his magic still unbound and wanting to return to me. If I wasn't careful I could undo what was done and possibly lose him forever, but I hated seeing him in pain. The undertaker blamed me, almost forbidding the agreement in the first place from the simple problems it would cause my mate. I knew there was an unspoken attraction between us, five years of tension that built up. I should have taken him then and there, made him submit to my power while he was still human, still pure and started transitioning his soul to become like mine, but I didn't. Foolishly so, and was now paying the consequences.

Ceil, while a newly turned demon felt the backlash of both our souls, the want, the need, the pure energy between us that seemed to be pushing things ahead of schedule. He should be resting, each demon rested for three years as they drained the magic of their mates, their master, their owner, letting their body transition to the darkness in peace but Ceil was awake, fully conscious and feeling the effects of a fully turned demon long before he was ready. We had been able to keep most of the problems down with potions and magic granted to me by the undertaker, a promised favor from me of course- I could only shudder at what he might want me to do but once, the heat had slipped through, forcing itself to the surface and only when my mate coughed up black blood did I finally give in, releasing him from his magically induced slumber and into the waiting arms of hell now wracking his body. While I was gentle, surprising even myself I knew I'd hurt him. The heat demanding more. More strength, more speed, more rounds, hardly a good thing for the first time. And it seems just like before I was hurting him once again, this heat had snuck through, slipping under the magical guards like... well, a cat and pouncing on my mate. Damn, it seemed his magic was advancing faster than I'd originally assumed.

"I don't want to hurt you," I whisper, leaning down to gently smell him.

"I'm already hurting," Ceil groans, hands sliding down to his erection as he clumsily rubs his length and groans again, the magic dampening the feelings as his body wanted my hands, my magic, my touch, not his "Please S-Sebastian" he whispers, tears rolling down his face and brushed away by the pillow below him "M-Make it stop. Fuck me, I need you!"

I sat back, laying down on the bed in surprise as Ceil's lips are on mine, hot, needing, demanding me to give in as he puts aside his pride, a rare sight indeed as he moves, crawling up and swings a leg over my lap, his tail tracing a wet line down my chest, teasing me with his pheromones as he tries to push me over the edge, to get me to give in. His hands sliding down my chest, human nails scraping down my chest that caused a groan to leave my lips as he pulls back, resting his forehead against mine, both of us panting now. I wondered what he would do next, what trick he had up his sleeve but it seems my mate had reached his breaking point. He moves again, leaning against my chest, the movements sapping most of his limited energy as he gently nuzzles my neck, licking at the mating bite he'd given me so many months ago. I wanted to hold him close, to comfort him with anything else but Ceil clearly noticing my motive moves, pushing himself back to get away from my arms. What he wasn't counting on was the heightened senses, his body so close to mine that when his erection rubbed against my legs a powerful shock ran through his body, his member finally releasing some pent-up pre-come.

I chuckle. It was a law among mates that once your bonded pleasuring yourself becomes all but impossible. A failsafe of sorts for all the alpha mates, our partners were magically shielded by our powers so even if they were attacked, touched and forced upon by another their bodies would not react, even their own hands didn't feel the same but the heat, the mating heat was different. Ceil could grasp his length, pumping the sensitive organ as much as he wanted but like a human wearing a cock ring, he couldn't cum without my hand, without my cock. Even now I had no doubt that Ceil had tried, not wanting to go through the embarrassment of needing me like that but as his strength left him so did his pride, his head now resting inches from my chest, body still ringing from the small amount of pre-cum he had released earlier.

"Please." He whispers brokenly, all his pride gone. The tears gently rolling down his cheeks as my hands rubbed gentle circles on his hips. His body craving my touch like a drug addict needing another hit. I still had my reservations, not wanting to hurt him but I couldn't ignore the gentle flinch when his forehead brushes against my chest. I sighed, turning to look at the door and with a gentle flash of magic, watch as it shuts, seals away so we couldn't be disturbed by anyone.

Ceil leaned forwards, burying his face in the pillow, only for a beat or two before he was forced to turn his head, his ragged breaths demanding more and more oxygen in his lungs. The air fuelled his magic and in turn his heat, the two bouncing off of each other like a drug. Like a fire that all bounced back to the mark on his neck.

"Shh, beloved, I'll take care of you," I whisper, my fingers running over the glowing mark. Even to my touch, it felt hot, the magic gathering there made my mouth water. The tantalizing blood of my mate was impossible to resist.

"Sebastian..." Ceil pants, leaning into my touch more "bite me!"

Even without meaning to I felt my fangs sliding out, growing longer than they normally were and leaned forwards sinking my teeth into the mark.  
Both of us yelled, him in pain and me in euphoria, though soon Ceil was lost in pleasure. Each pull of blood made my stomach tingle, the heat coming in full strength, our magic now connected and I pull back, not wanting to drain him completely. While Ceil could survive without any blood, my magic was all he needed and within days of his sleep he would be back again. Each bite took more and more of his blood, more of his humanity and pulled him into my darkness. While I was okay with draining him, letting him rest I knew I had to settle the fire in him first.

I pulled back my fangs, feeling him go limp against me, his mind still lost in the pleasure. While my change wasn't as pleasurable, as my changer was my master, not my mate it was still euphoric and mind-numbing, I could only imagine with mild jealousy what he was feeling. Still, he was my mate and I wanted nothing but pleasure for him, after a life time of pain he deserved it. I move him onto his stomach, his body still responding to me and run my hands over his plump bottom. His long thin legs, the smooth pale skin all but glowing in the moonlight. I run my hands up his legs, forcing my magic to push through my hands as I make my way up to his ass. It seems to work as a loud, lust filled yell/moan has his whole body jolting into the sheets below, gripping the sheets with shaking hands.

"S-Sebastian!" He whined, pushing into my hands with shaking legs, his sweet juices coming out faster now "do that again," he whines, biting up the pillow below.

I smile, leaning forwards and bite one plump cheek, watching him jolt again, the pleasure now coming from his ass and I feel him thrust wildly, the pleasure so close to his most sensitive areas. His small erection twitching wildly and I smile running my fingers over his cheek, sealing the cut as my eyes watched the red organ. My fingers brushing over his erection. As much as I wanted to play with it the tantalizing smell coming from his ass was enough to bring my eyes back to his dripping hole. My eyes flickered over his shaking form and gave an experimental lick. I watched him jolt forward, gripping the sheets like before. For a bit of added pleasure, I pushed the magic to my tongue, a slightly weird feeling as it made my tongue tingly and slightly harder to control but his shaking frame, erotic moans and hips thrusting back on my tongue was more than enough to make up for it. I took my time, circling the outside of his ass, pushing my tongue inside to lap up some of his juices and held onto his plump ass, my hand giving tight squeezes when he tried to pull away from me, his body wanting a slight break from my relentless pleasure. Still I wouldn't give him an inch, after all, he was the one that wanted this and I was determined to give his lustful body what it desired.

I pushed some magic to my hand and slid it down his hips, my other hand was now the only thing holding him up as his legs gave away. The tingling running through his hips was a silent promise of what was to come and I found my target, his small erection. I guessed I'd push him too far as it only took three light tugs of the member before he came, screaming on the bed, pushing back into my tongue in pleasure.

I rolled him over, against my chest so he wouldn't suffocate in the pillows below and let him come back to me. It must have been a wild orgasm as it took him a few minutes. I didn't mind, it let me look at him. His plump lips, flushed cheeks and soft skin. His hands holding onto me for dear life. Ceil was beautiful, his soft heart and unmoving determination. His iron like will that refused to back down in the face of danger, his ability to put others needs before his own and his duty to his family. This complex person, this wonderful angel was mine, mine to corrupt with lust and dark magic. It made my stomach curl, the heat returning again to my pants. Even if I changed him Ceil would always be Ceil, my Ceil. I traced spare kisses up and down his neck, my tongue lapping out over the bite mark and I feel him tense, curling into me in pleasure. Just his flesh against mine felt so nice and I couldn't help the moan that left my lips. I feel his hands move, running down my body and down to my erection, I feel him gasp, my dick pulsing in pleasure at his touch. I felt his cheeks heating up, images of me buried deep inside of him flashed through his mind -and mine- as we were connected. Even in his mind the aftershock was alluring for a demon of his state. Even newly turned, and he was already such a slut. I moan, leaning down into his hands, enjoying the touch as I let my breath ghost over his mark. Just his thoughts were enough to make me cum, knowing that he wanted me deep inside him was such a turn on.

"Sebastian I want you," he whispers into my ear "I want your knot deep inside of me." His fingers trailed down my erection, swirling at the bottom to play with my balls before coming back up "I want you in my tight hole."

I smiled at his words, usually, I wouldn't give into something like that, a line too cheesy not to smile at, but filled with lust it seemed to work and I reached down, my hand sliding over his hand and slip my finger easily into his hole, his juices had relaxed him completely. We both groaned. Me at the heat and tightness even around my finger and him for the feeling. I lifted my hand out and slapped it back on his ass, my finger burying deep again. Ceil gasps, a shuttered gasp and rolled his head back against the pillows, opening up his legs so I could have better access. I slip in three fingers, watching as he jumps, twisting in pleasure at the sensation. I had long ago put away my claws, not wanting to hurt him and curl my fingers, watching him jolt with a scream, my three fingers hitting his prostate with ease. Another upside of the mating mark, I knew his body better than I knew mine, I didn't have to try, I could pleasure him with ease, my body doing what he wanted without the guesswork. I could do it without effort but I never would, I loved his erotic moans, his soft skin and his tight hole. I hear Ceil groan, his mind catching my thoughts just as easily and the aftershock of my desires. That was one of the things that made sex so wonderful between mates, we could feel what the other felt, that was half the reason I always ignored his pleas to stop, his anger at my motions because I knew he wanted it. I pulled my fingers out of him with a wet pop, causing a shutter to wrack through his body and he rolls over, already knowing what I wanted. His ass was up in the air, like a delicious treat or special gift and I snapped my fingers, my sweats vanishing into thin air. Freeing my erection. Ceil moans, smelling my desire and I watch as more of his Juices come out, a direct response to my dick. The thought made my dick twitch. God, he was too erotic for his own good.

I step forwards, lining my dick up with his hole and push in, hissing as his heat felt like fire, tight, warm fire that made my insides burn. I slide in with ease, slow and careful for his sake but find myself buried to the hilt inside of him. Ceil gasps, arching up off the bed at the feeling. I could stay like this and cum, feeling him pulsing around me, it was heaven... but it wasn't just about me, so I moved. Pulling back and thrusting forwards. Causing loud moans from both of us. Ceil gasps, leaning his head into the pillows, his legs were already shaking. I loved the feeling, the extra pleasure from the accidental movements made me bite my lower lip. While he was enjoying himself his body was still fairly new at this -the mating heat and my body merged with his. I knew the shaking would stop after a while. After his body got used to mine but that also brought a whole different level of pleasure with it. Still, I was getting ahead of myself. We had plenty of time to experiment. I forced myself to reign in my thoughts, the experiences from my old change and master were reaching out to Ceil, causing the newer demon to shake, unaware of this new pleasure, these intense feelings. He mewled, curling into the pillows in fear at the sudden intense pleasure.

I push the thoughts away. Focusing on him and run my hands down his body, letting my mind-fill with thoughts of him and only him. The fear ceases as quickly as it came and I close my eyes as Ceil moved, pushing back against my erection and pulling forwards, moving with gentle moans. I enjoyed the feeling, liking the tightness around me and smile when a sinister thought hits me. I wait as he pulls forwards and timing it just right thrust forwards as he moves back. We both groan, Ceil crying out in pleasure as my dick hits the sensitive bundle of nerves. I groan lowly, loving the way he tightened around me, his heat pulling me in. I do that again, this time pushing him out before slamming back in, Ceil cries out, biting the pillow again. My body quivered, rippling from my dick to my stomach and up through my mark. I pull back slightly, lowering my ass to tilt my dick, sliding it over the sensitive bundle of nerves with more pressure.

"Sebastian!" Ceil yells, shaking hips encouraged me to continue "again! Do that again!"

I pulled back repeating the motion again, and again, feeling the aftershock in my own body. It was like a drug. A lovely drug that had my hands tightening on his hips, my claws coming out in my peak of pleasure. Ceil whined, my claws piercing his flesh but like my teeth, my claws send euphoric waves running through his flesh. Not wanting to break him I pull them out, watching as the flesh heals instantly and pull out, thrusting once more. Slowly, teasingly and could tell he was getting close.

"Tell me," I whisper into his ear "tell me what you want my lord."

I feel him tighten instantly around me, and I have to bite my lip not to moan, his old title bringing back flashbacks of his past life. I knew how the name teased him, how it turned him on. Made him squirm in his seat when I got to close. When I whispered it into his ear. His body wanted me but his mind refused to give in. Ceil also loved the hint of power the title gave him, his power over me was a big turn on for him... but right now he was mine, under my mercy and he wasn't getting away. I thrust again, hearing his breathing increase.

"What do you want?" My teeth grazed over his ear, my tongue licking the exposed flesh.

He whimpers "I want," he pants, struggling to form words under my onslaught to his senses. I thrust again, tilting just right so he could feel it where he wanted. "I want, nnn!" My hands move down to his dick, gently pumping his member, my hands laced with magic "I want-!" He cries out, matching my thrusts, his hands back on my hips like I'd run away from him. The slapping of skin and thrusts blended into our moans "fuck... I w-want -ugh!" He pushes back harder, matching me thrust for thrusts. His shaking frame and moans were driving me crazy. I pull him up from the bed, hands on his hips as I impaled him on my dick, bringing him harder on my cock with each thrust "Ahh! Fuck!" Ceil cries, I bury myself in the crook of his neck, thrusting my hips up again and again. I could feel wetness on my hands, he was crying, so lost in a mix of pleasure and pain, his voice a loss for words but his mind was screaming at me not to stop. I could feel myself getting there, the tell tail heat and the curl in my stomach.

"T-tell me what... you want Ceil." I pant out, watching his head fall forwards, my grip on his hips being the only thing keeping him upright.

"I want- ugh!" He cries, pushing back on my dick once more, my voice slightly lifting his lust filled haze "I want- ngh! I want to- fuck" the tears were freely flowing down his face "I WANT TO CUM!"

Ceil jolts forwards, his body spasms as cum hits the bed, I groan, feeling myself hit my edge, and slam into him, the magic in my body pulled out with my semen. I could feel him shudder, a groan of pleasure as stream after stream of cum filled him. I felt my knot pulsing, keeping him locked to me.

Ceil pants, his upper body leaning down on the bed below us. I move, my hand around his hips and move both of us, leaning on my side with Ceil close to me. I could feel it, my magic swirling inside of him, running through his body each second. A calming notion that if I wanted, one day that magic could create a child. I reached down pulling the blanket around us, I didn't have to look, I knew Ceil was asleep, comforted by my arms and my knot. I smirk, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on his head.

"Sleep well beloved."

xxxxOneShotGoddessxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I've had this chapter for a while. I had my outlines, written parts of this chapter and the next ones on my phone and when I got a new one for some reason my Icloud didn't save my things so I lost all my notes and prewritten things. (Insert a massive amount of anger over this here, I had like 20 chapters of different scenes for different stories! *$%&$##$$%^^$!) I think I might continue the ending of this chapter, maybe not depending on what happens. Either way, I'm posting this now instead of letting it sit in my written chapters.  
So, enjoy! Chapter 2.

(Sebastian's pov)

I woke up slowly, my hands tied above my head and a smile on my mate's mouth.

"What the fuck?" I ask, pulling at the restraints. Clearly, these weren't like normal restraints, I could have broken those with ease but even with a burst of magic, I noticed a heavy seal placed on the metal. Ceil goes down, deep throating my dick and gags slightly as I thrust up in pleasure.

"Don't bother," he says, looking at me with watery eyes, a trail of spit running from my dick to his lips "those are special restraints. A gift from the Reaper." He leans down, running his tongue up my dick, his fingers running down the side and the head "you're all mine."

That explained it. Only that bastard could create something this complex. Don't get me wrong, I could get out of them but that required a few minutes of concentration and that was difficult with Ceil licking my dick. I groan again, feeling him deep throat me once more, am impressive fact for him as I was fairly large but I guess the mating mark also helped with that. I tugged on the restraints.

"Ceil, release me."

I wanted to run my fingers through his soft locks, over his ears, pull him down on my dick and thrust wildly into his mouth while I drowned in pleasure. I wanted to hear him gag. Then moan. His watery eyes looking at me while he imagines all the perverse things I'd do to him once I came. But I couldn't do that, not with these cuffs on my hands and feet. He looks up at me, clearly knowing my thoughts and smiles. The little minx fucking smiles.

"You know your fucking hot when you're angry," he whispers, running his fingers down my shaft, his cool breathe ghosting over my sensitive skin. "Fuck I love you like this, lost at my mercy." He whimpers, thrusting his erection into the sheets below. I groan too, seeing his thoughts. Seeing him pinned to the bed, my dick mercilessly thrusting into him. Seeing what would happen when I got out of here. "Brings back so many memories... I want you to beg me, beg me to fuck you, Sebastian."

I look down at him, my eyebrow raised.

"You think you can make me beg?" I smirk "I'm thousands of years old Ceil, you have a long way to go before you think you can make me beg."

My mate smiles, the cocky smile again, his fingers dancing over the head of my cock

"We'll see about that."

I moved his hands, sliding his head down

(Ceils POV)

I looked down at him, trying to hide my fear, though that seemed little compared to my excitement. When the reaper had given me these I was hesitant, unsure if I should use them. After all, Sebastian was my mate, my very powerful mate and the last thing I wanted to do was make him mad. But seeing him here, tied down under me was exhilarating and the thought that I'd be punished when he got out made my hips shake with lust. I really had meant it, he was fucking sexy when he was angry.

I shut my eyes, thrusting into the sheets as my mind went lustful, imagining him pinning me to the bed, mercilessly thrusting into me. It made my hips quiver. I heard him moan, seeing what I was seeing and snap my eyes up to his. I knew what he wanted, I wanted it too but being able to say no was such a turn on.

"I'm thousands of years old Ceil, you have a long way to go before you think you can make me beg," Sebastian states, trying to state his dominance, a funny thing considering I had him chained to the bed. Looking at the chains, and his attempts to escape filled me with confidence.

"We'll see," I whisper, my breathe ghosting over his dick.

I loved holding it, touching it, licking it, fucking it. Just the smell was enough to get me hard. Everything about my mate excited me but knowing that he was feeling pleasure as I was made it so much sweeter. Watching his eyes close and his lustful moans made me so wet. While I wanted to do so much for him I was at a loss, my pride wouldn't let me outright ask him, even sending it over the link was embarrassing so I was left to his mercy. He would spend the night pleasuring me, decades of experience under his belt from his first master. Our masters were our first teachers, our first lovers. They taught us to fight, to kill, to use magic, to make contracts and of course -to feel pleasure. It wasn't uncommon for demons to sleep with humans, our powers made the nights of pleasure unforgettable and well worth the price but there were special demons for that. We knew enough to please our mates. I had the disadvantage -and the pleasure- of my master being my mate. Pleasure as the sex was SO much better but the loading fact that I knew very little. I didn't even have any human experience to go on. So I was left to feeling and acting, memorizing the pleasure and trying it out, of course, Sebastian had no problem repeating the act a few thousand times on me till I got it right. We had eternity to get it right.

Still, as tantalizing as this was, I could only go on the memories from last night, it was hard to tell what exactly he had done in the pleasure. His blow jobs were fantastic but last night it was more. I carefully thought about it as I sucked Sebastian's dick, my tongue flicking out every so often causing him to moan. Was it his hands? Or his mouth? Did he use his cheeks? I didn't recall a certain nerve point that caused that much pleasure, so the only option left was magic. My eyes flickered up to Sebastian, slight shock as he looks down at me, a smile on his lips.

"Need some pointers?" He teases. I glare at him but couldn't stop the blush from hitting my cheeks, I give his dick a hard squeeze as payback and watch as he flinches his eyes shut. The small smile has my eyebrow raises. Did Sebastian have some pain kink I wasn't aware of? I try it again, giving a hard squeeze as I moved my hand up his shaft. Noticing my hands were getting dry I let go, sliding one hand down my body and flinched as I went over my erection, biting back the moan as my fingers continued lower to my ass. My fingers found the slick juices with ease, I flitch again in pleasure. Liking the way it felt. My fingers swirling around the rim and feel my mouth fall open as I pushed three fingers into my ass.

"Oh fuck..." I pant out quietly, repeating the motion with gentle thrusts "really Sebastian... you won't beg for this?" I open my eyes at the gentle clinking of the chains. My eyes locking with his "you won't beg to fuck my tight, wet ass?" I pull my fingers out, licking off the juices and slid all three fingers into my mouth, splitting them open to clean off the middle, the chains clink again. Sebastian tugged on them, wanting to touch me. I let out a low moan, leaning forwards onto his chest, my dick rubbing against his. I move, crawling up his chest till my ass hovered over his dick "you won't beg me?" I move my ass down slightly, my wet entrance teasing the head of his dick. I feel it jump, feel his heat. I was so turned on, it would so easy just to slide down onto him. I look at Sebastian, his eyes were half closed, arousal clear in them but his mouth was shut in a firm line "you still won't beg?" I push down more, greedily gobbling up the head and hold my position. A hard thing to do as every nerve in my body was screaming at me to move. I could feel Sebastian lift his hips, trying to move deeper inside me and lift my legs, keeping just his head inside me. His eyes snap open, flashing gold as a growl escapes his lips. Clearly, he didn't like being denied my body. I feel my ear twitch, the submissive in me wanting to please my mate, but I hold out.

"Shame," I state, pulling myself off his lap and move across the bed, making sure he could see my ass the whole time. I slide to the end of the bed, reaching down into the box I and pull out a toy. I turn, holding it to my chest as I show him, my hands cradling the toy like a priceless gift. My tongue slides out, licking the head with a moan. Sebastian had infused some of his magic into the toys, a partial release from the heat should it hit and he wasn't here. That and it allowed us to have some fun. I'm sure Sebastian was regretting that right now, his glare hitting me like fire. I slide my hand down my stomach, touching my dick. I go onto my knees, sitting back, my legs spread open to give him a good show.

"Are you sure?" I tease, my hand sliding up and down my shaft, my tongue flicks out, sucking on the toy like a sweet treat "are you sure you can't -oh fuck- beg?"  
I moan, loving the taste of his magic on my tongue. I crawl over to him, slowly, gently and stop just before his erection, if I moved forwards my dick would hit his. I see him there, watching me intently and bite my lip. I turn the toy upright, slowly lowering myself onto it. "Fuck!" I whine out, pushing down to the balls and sit there, eyes closed "Sebastian, this feels so good!" I whimper, moving slowly on the toy. I push my feelings into him, watching with satisfaction as his dick twitched, wanting to be where the toy was.

"Two little words Sebastian, two words you know very well." I gasp, pushing my legs down harder on the toy and shiver as it hits my prostate "fuck," I whine, my hips moving forwards to brush against his. It feels hot against mine and against my better judgment I move closer, allowing my dick to fully slide against his and back down to the toy. I whine again, a low lustful moan. The toy felt fanatic, his magic sent ripples down my spine, each thrust hitting just right "fuck, Sebastian..." I moan, smiling with closed eyes as I hear the chains strain again "I wish this was you, I feel so fucking good." I reach down, my fingers hitting the little switch in the bottom of the toy and cry out, jolting in pleasure as it starts vibrating "fuck!" I yell, pushing into the toy and hold it there against my sweet spot, the vibrations running through my hips "fuck, Sebastian!" I whine, my juices coming out faster now and lift my legs, slamming back into the toy and cum. My body shaking from the orgasm. I feel it, the pleasure, the tingling, the high but I never actually come, only that release can come from Sebastian but that wasn't the point. The point was driving my mate up the wall and with a slight eye opening, I knew it was working. His eyes were dark purple, the irises were thin cat like slits and his fur was standing up, a clear sign he was tense. His dick twitches as I move back, my hand holding the toy in place as I move. Turning down the vibration so I could actually think, I readjust, having the toy stuck between the bed and my ass had it pushing right up against my prostate, the vibration pushing me close to yet another orgasm.

I gripped his shaft, shuttering as I suck on the head, his taste, his magic pushing me over the edge again. I pulled my mouth back, panting heavily through my orgasm and smile slightly as the cool air caused his dick to jump. The organ, almost moving after my hand. It was so hot, the way his body just craved my touch. I ready myself, pulling my thoughts in order and grip his shaft once more, cupping the head in my mouth and go down, bringing my hand up to meet each thrust and push my thoughts ahead. Forcing him to feel the vibration from my ass and ghost through his body. While Sebastian wasn't the bottom in this relationship he still has a massive amount of experience in that area. Stimulating these areas pulls up old memories, powerful memories and I couldn't help but groan at the backlash of euphoria. I was feeling so good I almost missed my mark. I watched his toes curl, his face scrunching up and just when he's about to cum I pull back. My hands lying against the bed below and a smile on my mouth.  
I shiver, a heavy lustful shiver at his angry growl, his purple eyes back once more. The anger of my Alpha was clear, centering in his eyes and I almost gave in, almost gave him the release but the years of fighting him gave me an edge, a power over him that most mates, most submissive mates didn't. The ability to refuse the Alpha order.  
"I already told you, Sebastian, if you want to cum you need to beg." I checked his senses, feeling the build up going down and run my hands over his dick, my tongue sliding up the side and make my eyes cute "won't you beg?"

I feel his jolt against the restraints, wanting to touch me but couldn't.

"Ceil!" He growls in a warning tone, I look up at him, eyes still innocent

"Yes, beloved?" My smile only grows, breaking away the innocence as his glare hits me again. I expected him to do something but when he doesn't I shrug "what's wrong beloved? Cat got your tongue?"

His glare was glorious! It made me terrified and aroused at the same time. I had to marvel at my mate, even restrained he still held power over my body. I don't think I could every get enough of him.

Read and Review people, more updates are coming hopefully.

xxxxOneShotGoddessxxxx


End file.
